


Unexpected Dance Party

by pianobookworm



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Logan is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobookworm/pseuds/pianobookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-Men are tired after a long day's work...but who started the music?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Dance Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt: _Dancing: Who's dancing, and why are they tapping those toes?_  
>  Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
> I do not own any part of the X-Men

It had been a long day—maybe that’s how it started. There had been a scuffle between some mutants and some civilians, and the X-men had been called in to calm things down. It had taken some long, hard “peacemaking” to finally bring peace about. They had came back to the school worn out from their efforts.

And then Rogue’s favorite song started playing, as they all lounged on couches in the living room. She immediately began to tap her toes, and soon she pulled Bobby up off the couch where he was sitting next to her. “C’mon, Bobby, ya gotta dance to the music!” That started it all. Soon nearly everyone (not Logan) was moving to the beat. It was the perfect way to relax after their hard day.

Later they would wonder who started the music. Some would speculate that Storm had switched it on. She had certainly joined the dancing with alacrity. Others thought Rogue had done it. After all, it was her favorite song that came on first. Several didn’t know what to think. None of them would ever know.

Only Jean Grey had seen Logan’s mischievous smirk as he turned sideways on the sofa and stretched out to take a nap.


End file.
